FPGOutlaw Reviews: Pups and the Big Freeze
This is FPGOutlaw's official review of the Season 2 PAW Patrol episode "Pups and the Big Freeze". NOTE: I will not be reviewing the episode "Pups Save a Herd" right now. I lost the recording on my DVR and it's super difficult to review something while I'm watching it on my computer. I'll wait for it to air and I'll record it and review it then. Review Title Card: Standard Rubble title card other than the fact that the wording has ice on it. Scene 1: A branch cracks off a tree as Skye says that it froze last night. Chase and the R&R Connection then slip together on the ice and fall into a snowbank. Marshall then comes outside and slips on the ice himself, hitting the tree and causing him to get trapped between some some very small icicles. Marshall: “A better question is ‘How do I get out?” It was an OK line, but too much emphasis on it. Rubble then knocks the icicles over with his shovel. Couldn’t of Marshall just done that? Marshall then leads the pups in a “sledding contest”. Ryder is overlooking from the Lookout as he overlooks Adventure Bay to see how icy the town is. He then notices Capt. Turbot almost slip on the ice near Seal Island, but Wally catches him. They do some weird ballet stuff. Mayor Goodway is driving down the road, as she slips and slides over the road and crashes into a snowbank. The Mayor tells Chickaletta, who is sleeping, to stay calm, while she herself is freaking out. The Mayor tries to back out of the snowbank, but is stuck. She then calls Ryder and shows him another car who slides. She asks Ryder “And Ryder, if it’s not too much trouble, can you rescue us before poor Chickaletta completely freaks out?” Great line. Ryder then calls the pups to the Lookout. Marshall runs through the log on the lawn, coming out as a complete block of ice and sliding to the elevator. “Hey, I made it first! Pretty cool aren’t I?” Good line there to end the scene. Analysis: **1/4, an OK scene. With the rebirth of my reviews, I’m gonna start being more strict on the scene ratings to make anything above *** more hard to get. Anyway, this was an OK scene with a couple of good lines but there were a few gripes I had about things not making sense. Lookout: Chase is needed to use his megaphone and cones to direct vehicles on the icy roads. Rubble is needed to use his rig to help clear snow off the icy roads. Scene 2: Rubble goes ahead of him and Chase to clear a path on the snow-covered road near the Lookout. Ryder has Chase do traffic control, as he throws cones down. Chase: “Chase is on the case.” He then falls, and says “More like, Chase is on his face!” That was great haha. Amazing line there. Chase then uses his winch to pull the Mayor out of the snowbank. Chickaletta runs out of the car and jumps into the snowbank, as the Mayor follows. Not much happens here and it looks to be complete filler. The train engineer calls saying that ice and snow are covering the tracks. Ryder then calls Everest. Yes! That’s awesome. Ryder tells Everest the problem as she says a new line: “Ice or snow, I’m ready to go!” That’s awesome. She then gets into her new snowplow which also is awesome. Analysis: **3/4, Some Everest development is always good. As she obviously will be a secondary character (since she’s not living at the Lookout), she’s going to need all the development she can get. Her tagline is awesome, probably the best of the pups, and her snowplow looks awesome too. Chase’s line was also very good. The filler is what kept this scene down a bit. Scene 3: Rubble starts clearing the road to the train station, as Everest is driving down the road. Analysis: ¾*, Just a very short scene to showcase Everest driving her snowplow. Scene 4: Ryder and the pups arrive at the station to see the track covered. He calls Everest to ask if she’s close, as she then appears. What timing Ryder has. Ryder calls the engineer telling him to stop so the tracks can be cleared, but the engineer can’t stop due to ice. Chase is needed to use his winch to drag the branches off the tracks. Everest is needed to move the trunk off the track, while Rubble is to scrape the ice off the tracks so the engineer can stop. All three pups are successful in their tasks. The train was able to stop after Rubble cleared the track. Analysis: *¾, It was OK for what it was. It’s not like anything really special happened other than Everest being in her first regular-episode. Scene 5: Rubble and the pups are at the Bay while letting them go on the ice. Rubble is uncontrollably sliding on the ice as he hits Skye, sending her up into the air, but she is caught by Zuma. Marshall then uses his water cannons to make an “ice slide”. Everest goes down the slide sending Zuma and Skye into some snow. Analysis: **, This was basically a showcase of Everest because she’s still very new and she needs to be showcased. However, all the pups were awesome here so it’s fine by me. Final Analysis I'll give it a 5.5 out of 10. This episode was good but it is the first episode where I'm running off of my new review system so it probably has a lower rating then it deserves. Chase had one of my favorite lines in this episode and Everest got to be showcased but other than that nothing else noteworthy really happened. Top 3 Stars of the Episode 1. Chase - His line there was absolutely amazing. 2. Everest - Got some needed attention if I'm going to take her seriously as a character. 3. The Train Engineer - Well, he was there I guess. Stats Season 2 High: Pups Save a Dolphin Pup (7.5) Season 2 Low: Pups and the Big Freeze (5.5) Season 2 Average: 6.363 Category:FPGOutlaw Category:FPGOutlaw's Reviews